


Sweet Tooth

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, edit: oh no its becoming a thing, idk i might make this a two shot who knows, like more than a two shot thing and im dying, no matter what au it is lance will always be a dork, this wasn't supposed to be more than a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a usual sunday at work that suddenly gets more interesting for lance<br/>your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute AU from cup-of-hot-coffee on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im eating strawberry cupcakes as i post this i live for sweets

Today was like every other day.

Well, at least today was like every Sunday when Lance had to work. (Which was bullshit in his opinion. He wanted to sleep in and if he got up early, he would eat cereal and watch early morning cartoons like the oversized five year old he was.) Instead, here he was, up at eight in the morning and working at the cash register in the local bakery. At least it smelled nice.

Almost like clockwork, Pidge comes in at 8:15 on the dot.

“Stuck working morning shift again, Lance?” they tease, pulling their wallet out of their back pocket, “The usual, please.”

The brunet taps on a few keys, then takes the cash he receives from his friend. “I hate it. I just wanna sleep in.”

“You and me both, man.”

Lance narrows his eyes in irritation. “You’re just here to rub the fact that you _can_ in my face, huh?”

The shorter of the pair takes their change and sticks their tongue out. “Only occasionally. I’m heading over to Hunk’s place to help him with that project you guys have for Physics class.”

Just like that, his face drops. “Oh, _fuck me._ ”

“Gross. Just give me my cake pops and coffee.”

Sighing, he picks up a couple of pink treats and puts them in a small bag. The cappuccino had already been made by one of Lance’s coworkers so he takes the hot cup and gives them to Pidge.

“You _gotta_ help me out, dude. Pretty please?”

The look in his eyes is painful. Pidge pushes up their glasses with a sly smirk. “What’s in it for me?”

“Your next five cappuccinos are on me. Please, please, _please!_ ”

The way Lance bats his eyes and clasps his hands together are just so convincing (and if Pidge doesn’t agree they won’t hear the end of it.) They sigh and sip from their coffee. “Fine, I _guess._ How about I come over at three?”

Being the nerd he is, Lance punches his fist in the air. “ _Hell yes!_ Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Mhm. Just don’t forget about your end of the deal.”

And with that, they wave and leave the shop.

Like any other Sunday, the bakery wasn’t overly busy in the morning. They hit rush hour at about ten, and afterwards Lance found himself staring and drooling at the fresh loaf of banana bread that was brought out. Unlike other jobs he’s had before, he doesn’t really mind this one. The only real pain is having to wake up earlier than he’d like to on the weekend and that he couldn’t stuff himself full of the delicious treats they had. At least he got an employee discount for them.

Soft chimes are heard when Lance gets back from the break room. As usual, about an hour before his shift ends, a guy with raven tresses and piercing eyes comes in. He makes his way to the counter, and barely opens his mouth before Lance speaks.

“A slice of strawberry shortcake, right?”

Mr.Dark and Brooding sure does seem to love sweet, pink confections. He nods, sliding him a five dollar bill.

“..You usually work this shift, don’t you?”

Lance nods, handing him back the change and going over to the display case. “Sure do.” A few ticks later, the paler boy is given his cake in a dry wax paper bag. Underneath the bakery logo is a number scribbled in black ink, along with the owner’s name.

“Y’know, your love of strawberry shortcake doesn’t match your appearance, but it’s pretty cute.”

Moments pass, and Lance is beyond nervous. _Is he not into guys? Maybe he thinks I’m weird. Maybe he’s already dating someone. Fuck, fuck, fuck--_

“...Keith.”

…

“Huh?”

“Keith. It’s my name.”

Fucking. Sweet. Lance has to resist the urge let out a little scream of victory. Instead, he just grins.

“Glad to finally put a name to the face. So I’ll hear from you later?”

Keith gives him a small smile, but in no way does he look timid or nervous. “I teach a class up at the martial arts studio for younger kids, so I’ll call you after that. Sound good?”

 _Oh my god._ That means he’s _fit_ and probably swimming in muscles. It takes all he has not to melt right there. “Yeah. Sounds great. Have fun, Keith.”

The blue eyed male gives a small wave and the recipient can’t help but chuckle as he turns on his heel. “Thanks."

Once he’s out the door, Lance runs into the break room and _screams._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance go out on their first date. lance is gay as hell and keith is a fucking dork? illegal

Lance is sitting at a park bench, tapping on his phone while still trying to look around. Someone put a lure here by the fountain, and he was trying his hardest not to catch almost every water type he saw pop up.

“Hey there.”

Hearing the sudden voice by his ear makes him jump, letting out a shocked gasp. “Holy crow!”

Keith can’t help but laugh as his date scrambles for his phone. “Glad to know I’m not the only adult to play Pokemon Go.”

The brunet huffs, getting to his feet. His ears are tinged pink with embarrassment. “Are you kidding me? Almost everyone I know plays it.”

“What team are you?”

“Mystic! Valor looks cool and all and Instinct looks like he knows how to party, but blue’s my favorite color.” he grins.

Keith sighs, and Lance takes in this moment to really look over his date’s appearance. The black t-shirt he’s wearing stretches over his muscled figure perfectly, and those red jeans light a spark of curiosity in him. Oh, and he can’t forget to note the fingerless gloves he always sees him wearing. What a dork.

“I can’t be seeing someone from Mystic…” the Korean male teases, hiding a smile.

“Candela doesn’t have to know. Blanche won’t either.” Lance winks.

Keith brings up a gloved hand to cover his laughter. “Oh boy, you are a _nerd._ So, are we just gonna stand here or did you invite me out for a date?”

The question has the rest of Lance’s face heating up as he slides his phone into his pocket. “Yeah. I was thinking we could walk around and talk, maybe get some ice cream or a snow cone?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Were you the one who put the lure here?” Keith asks, pulling out his own phone. _Oh sweet Jesus is that an anime charm dangling from it?_

Lance shakes his head, examining the trinket. “Nope, but I’m not complaining.”

The walk was nice, filled with various topics. It was mostly about Pokemon until the keychain was brought up, which happened to be Kanan Matsuura. That brought a furious blush to the owner’s face, which Lance thought was way too cute. It turns out that Keith loves shoujo anime. Again, another embarrassing fact that had to be revealed.

“Y’know, I always thought you were a mysterious guy. Looks like your taste in pastries isn’t the only cute thing about you.”

For the first time, Keith is speechless. But it’s a good speechless. Lance is greeted with a jab to his arm not holding his phone. “I’m gonna find something about you that’s embarrassing, and when I do, you will _regret it._ ”

Lance had no idea that he would hit it off so well with Keith.

Eventually, the pair ended up going to a mall. They stopped for ice cream in the food court, sitting across from each other and chatting about work.

“How long have you known Taekwondo?” Lance asks, trying not to devour his sundae too fast.

“My dad started taking me to practice when I was six. Teaching kids and seeing their abilities grow is really rewarding.” Keith smiles, and the look in his eyes is really breathtaking.

Lance pops a cherry in his mouth, nodding in response. “I don’t really know a lot about _teaching,_ but I’ve got a bunch of younger siblings so I know what you mean about seein’ ‘em grow up.”

Talking with Keith just seemed natural. Even if the other didn’t want to necessarily date him, he would love to hang out as friends. Keith was cool and interesting. Hopefully Keith felt the same way about him.  

How he never realized that they lived so close together, Lance will never know. Keith said he moved to the area about a year ago, and that he was going to the local community college. Lance was a senior in high school. (He had applied to that college recently, hopefully they would accept him. It would give him more chances to see his new crush.)

However, they had to part. Both had schoolwork to attend to. (They would much rather ditch homework and studying for talking to each other. Maybe that could be arranged for a later date.)

“Text me when you get home, Lance?”

“Yeah. Or if you get home first, text me. Just so I know you got home safe, y’know.”

Some time during the date, Lance had taken ahold of Keith’s hand and hadn’t let go just yet. Keith nods, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to search for words to say.

“Mhm.”

The shorter of the two brings their clasped hands up, pressing his lips to the back of Lance’s hand for a moment. _Who gave him the right to be so cute??_ Lance feels his heart _flutter_ of all things. He wants to kiss Keith, but maybe it’s too soon for that. Instead, he just squeezes his hand tighter, a fondness in his eyes.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. Later.”

They linger for a moment before parting. Lance can still feel Keith’s lips on his hand, the mere memory of the action making him weak in the knees. How did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i might want to make this into like...a series? maybe? or just a collection of things with no real overlapping plot in mind who knows get this out of my face


End file.
